1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aromatic package which makes a fragrance or an aroma float on the air in a room of a house, compartment of a motor vehicle. The aromatic package of the invention can be brought in handbag or a suitcase, so that when the bag or the suitcase is opened, an aroma is freed to the air. The aromatic package also may be put in a pocket of a suit or in a tamoto of a kimono so that an aroma is suspended in the air around the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, aromatics are used in liquid, wax or granular forms. Aromatics in the form of a wax or granules, however, are disadvantageous in that the aromatic in the core portion can hardly be dissipated, so the aroma is progressively weakened after dissipation of the aromatic from the surface region. Therefore, in order to enjoy the fragrance or aroma stably for a long time, aromatics are preferably used in the form of liquids or gels.
Liquid or gel type aromatics, however, suffer from the following disadvantages.
(1) A liquid or gel type aromatic, when charged in a bottle or the like capped with a cap having holes or pores, will flow out of the bottle if the bottle has fallen down.
(2) The same problem is encountered when the liquid aromatic or gel type is charged in a bottle or the like packaging member capped with a material which produces a capillary action such as a non-woven cloth or a sponge.
(3) In general, a liquid or gel type aromatic is usually dissolved in a solvent which is a mixture of ethanol and water. In such a case, the ethanol evaporates quicker than water so that only the aroma component dissolved in ethanol dissipates, resulting in a change in the aromatic composition of the liquid in the packaging member and a consequent change in the nature of aroma.